Degenerative disc disease refers to any kind of degradation of the intervertebral disc. Patients suffering from degenerative disc disease with severe or chronic back pain or instability are commonly treaded with spinal fusion. Fusion of the lumbar spine typically involves combining a bone graft/implant with fixation devices to add extra stabilization of the spine while the area heals, increasing the chance of a successful fusion.
Traditionally this fixation is provided by pedicle screws and rods in order to support and stabilize the spine until boney fusion occurs. Pedicle screw fixation has been the gold standard for such stabilization since the late 1980s. However, pedicle screw fixation is invasive and has been shown to injure the paraspinous muscles causing scarring and other complications. Recently facet fixation has grown in popularity as a less invasive means of providing the posterior stabilization necessary in lumbar fusion cases. There is a need in the spine industry for a fast, simple, and minimally invasive means to instrument an interbody fusion involving facet fixation.